Dark Dizney: Ursula, The Ultimate Mistress
by Enthralledo
Summary: WARNING: RATED MA Ursula WINS- Really Really Wins LEMONS XXX


**Chapter 1: Ursula, The Ultimate Mistress **

"Now...", Ursula commands, "...obey me."

"Yes My Queen", Eric, once the prince of a small but influential kingdom, steps towards Ursula's massive throne. Naked. Only wearing the ornaments his Queen Ursula allows him to wear, "Yes My Mistress."

Ursula sees Eric, in all his glory, he moves to obey her commands. They all obey her commands now. Every last one of them. Every filthy command.

"What is your name?", Ursula asks. Grinning a deep grin.

"Eric My Queen.", Eric looks at Ursula. He has changed so much since she first brought him to her world. He is hungry for her. Eric watches as Ursula's breasts begin, ever so slightly, to heave.

"And Eric?", Ursula teases him. She loves that she can tease him, "Are you not a prince?"

"Not anymore.", Eric bows, "Not since you defeated me. Not since you dominated me and made me yours."

"Ah." Ursula Muses. She stares deeply at Eric. She wants him bent lower. By force of will Eric sinks lower down. She has so many ways to command him. So many ways to order him and strip him of his will. But she doesn't need those with him. Not any more.

"And tell me my angelfish, how did I defeat you, dominate you and make you mine?"

This was the part Eric liked. This was the part where he gave in to all of Ursula's power. Eric's body tenses. His sex rises for his Queen.

"You used me and the girl I loved to take over Triton's kingdom."

"I did..." The queen rubs herself. She loves hearing the story. Her story.

"You then defeated me in battle", Eric leans up. His Erection, almost a shadow of the boat he once tried to use to stab her.

"I did, didn't I", Ursula gives in to her own building tension. She loves seeing Eric hard for her. Ursula loves Eric emasculate himself for her pleasure. She glides through the water. She circles her pray. As her tentacles start to rub past his body, Eric moans at each touch.

"And is that all Eric? Did I stop there with you?"

"No...no my queen,'' Eric gasped. Ursula placed her hand on his shoulder. He loves her touch. It almost makes Eric lose control, "You then brought me to your new kingdom. The kingdom you took from your enemies."

Ursula slides a long finger on Eric's arm. She surveys her private chambers. These used to belong to her immortal enemy. Now her mortal slave. What fun Ursula has now that all her enemies kneel before her.

"And that's when you changed me. That's when you- Oh yes mistress." Eric loses his composure. One of Ursula's hands smacks his firm ass. But he keeps goin for her. For the creature that makes him moan.

"That's when you took me. Over and over and over again."

"Yessssss," Ursula moans. She circles Eric now. Takes him so close that he inhales her salty breath, "And did you like it Eric? Did you like how I took you?"

"I..." Eric falls into Ursula's curves. He is consumed by her, he needs all of her. "...I pretended that I did not like it. I pretended that I did not want you. I lied to you my mistress. I lied about how perfect your touch made me feel. I lied about how I wanted to beg for more of your body. I lied about wanting Ariel. And every time I wanted more. More of you, more of your power inside of me. Once I've had you ...", Eric takes a break. He kisses her skin. He must give in.

"Go on...say it lover boy...", Ursula mocks. She is ready for her triumph. Ready for release.

"I am Eric, your love slave. Your sex toy. You are the mistress and I am nothing but a slave to you. Ursula. Ruler of all the oceans." Eric rubs himself on her. He bites his breath. He needs her and he will do anything for it.

With that, Ursula takes her slave in for a massive kiss. It is passionate. Eric gives her everything he can. Anything she desires. Ursula is power incarnate, she can do with Eric as she wills.

As Ursula and Eric begin to make love, in the corner of the room, Ariel watches in pain. Not because of the betrayal. She has seen Eric truly lose himself to Ursula at this point. No, Ariel is being choked and taken by Ursula's two most loyal minions. Flotsam, an ugly and messy eel wraps around Ariel's neck and face. His partner, Jetson is doing what he pleases with the Little Mermaids sex. This is what Ariel is now. This is what Ariel has caused. But she lets herself be used. She lets herself be pleasured by these things. After all, Ursula has done many of the same things to her that she is doing to Eric right now. All Ariel has left to live for is the hope that if she is an obedient and good girl, her mistress will reward her with pleasure. As she watches Ursula's moaning face, as she grabs and digs into Erics deep muscles. Ariel cums in front of all those who took her life away.

"Harder! Keep Going Harder!" Ursula rides Eric.

"Yes Mistress."

"I said harder slave! Show your Queen your devotion!"

"Yes my Queen", Eric goes faster. "Yes my mistress, Yes my goddess..."

He cannot keep up with her. She is imortal now, he is only a man. But he pushes himself. He wants to give Ursula every inch of his body. She requires nothing less.

"Who do you love slave?"

"Only you Mistress!"

With that Usrula grabs Eric's backside with her tentacles. She controls the speed he thrusts into her. She controls everything. Eric is in pain and pleasure at the same time. He knows what Ursula wants to hear. He needs to pleasure her and show his devotion.

"Hail Ursula!" Eric screams, "Hail the Mistress of the seas, Oh God!", As they continue to writhe, Eric kisses any part of Ursula's body he can find. Ursula is overpowering Eric at every turn. She owns Eric's every breath, and controls his every thrust. Eric thought he wanted a princess. As He feels a tighter pleasure than he's ever known he now knows he needs a mistress. And he'll become a slave to get it.

"Oh Eric! Oh, Make your Mistress Cum! Make your Mistress scream!"

And Eric does just that. Not because it gives him pleasure, but because he is there to give pleasure to her. The Sea Witch screams as she cums deeply, her whole body sweaty and glistening.

With that, the sea witch is sated. She is happy that she has tamed her prey. Eric is exhausted, but he knows his duties. After a moment he stands up devoted to his Mistresses pleasure. Eric grabs the Queens personal effects. Her perfumes, her makeup, her desirable effects. Ursula turns to one side to look at the attractive human serving her every whim. She broke him completely and now she gets to enjoy it. He stands ready to serve, ready to help make her presentable to the place of power she holds.

She loves that he is broken to her every whim. She wants more from him, and she wants triton's brat to watch her man give in to her again. But not today. Today there is more in store.

"Flotsam! Jetsam!"

The eels bump around until they are ready to hear their orders.

"Take the brat and bind her next to my throne. She will want to be as close as she can to what comes next." With that order the eels take her away. Eric is passionately kissing Ursula's back while massaging her shoulders. Ursula uses her tentacles and throws the slave to the ground.

"I have my audience with the court slave. Adorn me now", Eric does just that. He places all articles of Ursula's royal attire on by himself. Someone as powerful as her should not need to do anything other than rule. When he is done, and Ursula is immaculate and supreme, Eric bows to await his next order. He bows low.

In the Throneroom the entire court has assembled. Ariel sits by the throne of the Sea Witch. She will reign a long while Ariel thinks. She has consolidated her power well. In front of the crowds are the daughters of Triton. The are chained. They are bowed. They are used. In the city most talk of rebellion ended once Ursula shared Ariels family with anyone who could prove their loyalties to her. As her sisters lie broken on the ground, it was clear far to many in Atlantica were willing to prove themselves to their new Queen.

And for those unswayed by pleasures or riches, behind those loyal to Ursula sat the garden of souls. Though her reign was absolute the minute she thwarted Eric's boat, the garden has grown. It is always growing. Sometimes, thats the only way to please a sea witch.

And Ariel saw the Queen enter her hall. All were fearful. All were obedient. They all saw as the daughters of Triton fought each other on the floor as Ursula glided to her throne. They were fighting over who could kiss the tentacles of their new ruler best. Behind the Queen was Eric- a symbol of Ursula's power, a trophy of the battles won. More than that, Eric was the glistening example that whatever Ursula wanted, Ursula would get.

"I've won." Ursula began, "I took what was rightfully mine and I am now the Queen of all the oceans. After years of being cast out I now control all I see. And the only thing keeping you miserable poopsies alive is your loyalty to me."

With that, Ursula turned towards the gardens, "Disobey me, and you will live an eternity with a pain worse than death. But obey me..." And with this she turned to Eric. Taking her hand, infused with the Tridents magic, she snaps her finger. Everyone in the hall sees Eric's immediate reaction. Ursula caused Eric immense pleasure with a wave of her hand. The faces in the crowds got greedy. They wanted that kind of power, and it was clear that only Ursula could give it to them.

"...And I will reward those of you who help me realize my ambitions." Ursula went on, "As I rule the Oceans, I will make alliances with others in this world who have seized immense powers. Sorcerers, Queens, Huntsmen and Dark lords. This world is ruled by those of us who take what we want and leave no mercy for others. Obey my orders and you will live to see a true world of magic.

"But Now..." Ursula grind, "It is time for you, my loyal subjects to see my power. Feel my dominance and remember that I am the one true Ruler of your Oceans. now, Bring in Triton."

In shock Ariel saw her father, the lost King Triton. How Ariel had missed him. His ways might have been stern, but Triton always made room for love in his kingdom. He looked exactly the same as when Ariel lost him to the sea witch. Why was he here?

"Now...King Triton, how are you?" Ursula cackled. How she had waited for this moment. How she had yearned for it.

"I..." King Triton opens his mouth. Ariel remembers the power that once came from it. The way his muscles would tense and roar as he ushered his commands. For a brief moment Ariel had hope. But Ursula had no room for hope in her kingdom.

"I have seen the errors in my ways. I pledge, now and for all time, that Ursula the great mistress of the Ocean shall be my one true Queen. My one true master", With that proclamation, Ariel broke once again. What did Ursula do to him to make him submit like this?

"This kingdom, this world belongs to you Queen Ursula. By rights you have taken my daughters. I shall not try to take them back. All I ask ...All I ask is that I, the weak man who stood in your way, be given a chance to serve you and prove my eternal loyalty to your greatness."

The court gasped in shock. Ursula bellowed a laugh and tried to keep a stern face.

"You kept me away from my throne for so long Triton. Do you believe you can redeem yourself after such treasons?"

Without missing a beat Triton replied, "I will...I will do anything my mistress commands of me."

Ursula stood. It was time.

"The only hope you have Triton, the only hope is if you willingly surrender. Surrender in front of the whole court and accept your...debasement. "

Ariel shook. Her powerful father, there was no way. Not him.

"I..." Triton looked at his youngest daughter. Ariel could sense that He was putting on a show, no emotions. It made it far more painful for Ariel, "...I willingly accept my mistress orders. If I must, then debase me right here. Debase me where I tried to rule. Dominate me Mistress Ursula."

"Not good enough!" Ursula swam towards the old man. Staying higher than him, "You need to beg for it Triton. Beg for it or suffer the fate you well deserve."

"Please my mistress..." Triton bent lower. As low as his fins could allow him, "Please mistress I need it. Debase me in front of my people. Debase me in front of my daughters. Turn me into your slave and make me beg to serve you. I pledge my soul to you- Ursula, Mistress of the Oceans. Just please destroy me as you see fit!"

With that, hands on her hips, Ursula was satisfied. As Ariel and the others looked on in shock, at just how far Ursula could take what she wanted, The Queen turned around. Triton was staring at the giant, magnificent ass of Ursula. It wiggled in his broken face.

"Begin slave, kiss my ass."

"Yes Mistress." With that, Triton kissed. He continued to kiss. Ursula continued to smile. The whole crowd, including his daughters watched as the man who once ruled gave Ursula the ultimate revenge any villain could ask for. None could resist and at that moment, none wanted to.

As her father kissed and licked as ordered, Ursula turned to the little mermaid. The girl who gave her all this power and more. See looked Ariel in the eyes. She was going to get what she wanted, no matter how perverse.

"Now...Sing."

And with that Ariel sings a beautiful song proclaiming Ursula as he greatest mistress in the world.

(A/N: Hope you like it. I'd like to do more stories like this. I could use help though, so message and review and I'll try to make more happen.)


End file.
